Punishment
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Karena pada akhirnya hukuman itu berlangsung setelah pernikahan, maka baru sekarang Naruto dapat merasakan yang diderita oleh Sakura. Itupun sangat-sangat tidak sebanding. Ia menyesal. Tak seharusnya kebohongan itu dilakukan, dengan begini dirinya sendiri menjadi korban atas karma yang berlaku. Tidak ada malam pertama setelah pernikahan/Rated/T semi M/sequel from Just Love You


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Family & A little bit humor. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Punishment**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Pengantin wanita baru memasuki jalan menuju altar, dimana saat ini si pengantin pria sedang menunggu dengan tak sabar. Pengantin wanita berjalan anggun sembari memeluk lengan kokoh sang Ayahanda.

Ibu dari pengantin wanita berkali-kali mengusap mata menggunakan tisu. Menyapu liquid dengan segera agar tak merusak make up.

Baru memulai saja tangis Mebuki sudah seperti ini.

Saat Sakura tiba dialtar Naruto segera menjulurkan tangan— menyambut kedangatan pengantin wanita dalam pernikahan mereka.

Kini Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan Sakura lalu mengecup punggungnya, membuat si empu tersenyum malu-malu. Darahnya berdesir hingga memberi rasa hangat di pipi.

"Kau tahu." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura sebelum memulai ikrar. "..aku tak pernah menemukan wanita secantik dirimu. Kaulah yang paling cantik di bumi ini." Ia tersenyum simpul namun penuh kehangatan.

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Aku masih marah padamu." Jangan pikir ia akan diam saja setelah yang dilakukan Naruto padanya waktu itu. Lantaran tidak ada waktu yang tepat saja untuk menghukumnya.

"Kau berhak marah, tapi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Sakura hanya diam sambil menatap lekat Naruto. Ia masih mengambek.

Pendeta membuka kitab suci. "Saudara Naruto Namikaze." Ia menyerukan nama pengantin pria lebih dulu. "Sekarang ucapkan janji nikah Anda dengan bersungguh-sungguh serta tanpa paksaan dari siapapun ataupun diri Anda sendiri."

Naruto menatap mata Sakura dengan lekat sebelum mulai mengucapkan janji. Menyadarkan sang gadis bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh mencintai.

Sakura dapat mengartikan tatapan dalam tersebut.

"Kepadamu Sakura.. aku akan menjagamu, menghormatimu mulai saat ini. Selalu mencintaimu dalam keadaan apapun. Susah atau senang.. kaya atau miskin.. sakit atau sehat. Ku kan mencintaimu hingga rambut ini memutih.. ku kan melindungimu biarpun nyawa yang menjadi taruhan.. Sekarang kau adalah Istriku.. milikku hingga tak ada satupun yang dapat mengambilmu dariku."

Sakura sempat terpaku dengan semua kata-kata Naruto. Dia mengucapkan janjinya sesuai yang dipikirkan. Seseorang yang pandai merangkai kata.

Atensi pendeta beralih kepada Sakura. "Saudari Sakura Haruno.. sekarang ucapkan janji nikah Anda dengan bersungguh-sungguh serta tanpa pakasaan dari siapapun ataupun diri Anda sendiri."

Naruto tahu tatapan teduh itu. Ada penuh cinta dan kasih sayang di dalamnya, dan semua itu tertuju untuk dirinya seorang.

"Kepadamu Naruto.. aku akan menghormatimu mulai saat ini, menjaga cinta kita, menepati janji suci yang kita ucapkan disini. Kaulah cintaku mulai dari nyawa yang masih melekat dalam raga ini hingga sampai kapanpun. Ku kan selalu mencintaimu dan mendapangimu dalam keadaan apapun. Baik sehat atau sakit, kaya dan miskin.. susah dan senang. Kau Suamiku.. kau milikku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto menyematkan cincin di jari manis Sakura, setelah itu dilakukan secara bergantian. Mereka saling menatap mata. Berbagi kebahagiaan melalui pandangan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto..." Pria itu mengecup lama kening lebar Sakura yang ia sukai. Kecupan itu beralih ke bibir, namun dilakukan dengan penuh perasaan.

Riuhnya tepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan kedua sejoli dialtar sana dikehidupan baru dalam ikatan yang sah. Mereka turut bahagia menyaksikan pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal Konohamaru."

Kushina menoleh ke arah Mebuki. "Aku tidak punya anak lagi.. mereka semua sudah punya keluarga sendiri." Ia menghela nafas. Terasa berat menjalani hidup tanpa kehadiran seorang anak.

Mebuki terkikik geli karena satu hal. "Gantinya adalah Cucu."

"Kau belum merasakan bagaimana bahagianya memiliki Cucu." Kushina melirik ke samping, dimana saat ini terdapat Yahiko bersama Konan sedang duduk menyaksikan pernikahan sang adik. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak lama lagi." Mebuki tertawa. "..cuma satu tahun, atau mungkin beberapa bulan." Ia ingin menyaingi Kushina.

"Ne, kau baru punya satu sementara aku sudah punya tiga." Saat ini Konan sedang mengandung anak kedua Yahiko— yang merupakan cucu kedua bagi Kushina. Usia kandungannya sudah lima bulan sekarang.

Mebuki tidak mau kalah. "Aku minta lagi." Keduanya pun tertawa bersama. "..aku ingin punya banyak Cucu." Kushina tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Nenek..." Seorang bocah mengguncang-guncang tangan Kushina. Menyerukan sang Nenek berambut merah.

Kushina menunduk. "Eh, Nagato-kun!" Sang Cucu nyengir. "Ada apa?" Ia segera memangku bocah berusia lima tahun tersebut.

"Paman Naruto sedang apa?" Mata bulatnya menyipit. Menatap lekat dengan rasa heran yang sedang Naruto lalukan di depan mereka semua.

Kushina melindungan pandangan Nagato dengan kipas tangan. "Anak kecil tidak boleh lihat." Naruto tengah mencium Sakura layaknya dunia milik mereka berdua. Romantis sekali.

"Kenapa tidak boleh lihat?" Tanya sang bocah merah.

Mebuki menyentuh pucuk kepala Nagato. "Karena Nagato-kun belum cukup umur." Ia mengacak gemas helain lembut tersebut.

Nagato tampak berpikir. "Kalau sudah besar apa aku boleh melakukannya kepada Nenek dan Ibu?" Dengan polosnya ia melontarkan pertanyaan. Kushina dan Mebuki tak mampu untuk tak terkikik.

"Tidak boleh." Jawab sang Nenek.

"Kenapa?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan. Nagato memutar tubuh hingga berhadapan dengan Kushina.

Wanita lanjut usia itu mencubit pelan kedua pipi tembem Nagato. "Hanya boleh dilakukan kepada orang yang Nagato cinta."

"Tapi aku mencintai Ibu dan Ayah, Kakek dan Nenek." Selalu ada jawaban.

Mebuki yang merasa gemas merebut Nagato dari pangkuan Kushina. "Cerewet." Kushina tersenyum geli. "..aku ingin Cucu yang tampan seperti Nagato-kun." Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Nagato. Rasanya seperti sedang memeluk boneka.

Konan tak lagi menatap pada keberadaan Nagato. Kini ia terkikik, sontak menarik perhatian sang Suami. "Ada apa?" Ia diberi pertanyaan. Sang Suami dibuat penasaran oleh tawanya tadi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Yahiko tersenyum lebar. "..dan anak-anak kita." Konan mengusap perutnya yang membuncit.

Yahiko melingkarkan tangan dipinggang Konan. "..kau pasti tahu aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun." Bibirnya bergerak gesit mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi merona sang Istri.

Konan mengulum senyum karena perlakuan manis Yahiko. Beruntung semua mata tertuju ke depan sana, dan perbuatan mereka tak mendapat sorotan.

"Lempar yang kuat." Naruto tertawa. Sakura menggangguk.

"Satu..." Dalam hitungan pertama Sakura telah mempersiapkan diri. "..dua." Tangannya mengarah lurus kedepan sebelum melemparkan buket bunga.

Para wanita sedang menantikan bunga tersebut dengan tak sabar di bawah altar.

Mata Sakura terpejam.

"TIGA!"

Rangkaian bunga terlempar tinggi diudara. Kaum hawa memekik— saling memperebutkan buket bunga dari lemparan Sakura yang dipercaya dapat menemukan jodoh secepat mungkin.

Bunga tersebut melayang jauh ke belakang mereka, kemudian mendarat dalam genggaman seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak berniat menyambutnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya seorang.

"Hinata-Chan!" Sakura melambaikan tangan. "Cepatlah susul kami." Ia terkikik, membuat wajah gadis indigo disana terbakar karena malu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Pengantin selanjutnya adalah kita berdua." Hinata semakin memerah.

"S-sasuke-kun."

"Onee-Chan, selamat ya..." Konohamaru melambaikan tangan dari bangku tamu. Turut bahagia atas pernikahan sang kakak cerewet. Mulai hari ini tidak ada lagi yang akan memerahinya. Ia pasti akan merindukan omelan Sakura.

Seroang _Photographer_ menyiapkan beberapa keperluan untuk mengambil foto. Mengabadikan moment hari ini dalam sebuah album kenangan.

Teman-teman Sakura berbondong-bondong menaiki altar. "Maaf Nona-Nona, keluarga pengantin yang berhak dalam pengambilan photo pertama." Sang _Photographer_ menegur mereka.

Ino memanyukan bibir. "Huh, baiklah." Ia berbalik. Sakura terkekeh.

Saatnya memulai hari-hari baru bersama pasangan. Hari yang sudah lama Sakura dambakan kini terwujud sudah, dimana ia menikahi lelaki yang dicintai. Perjodohan palsu itu sempat membuatnya putus asa, namun inilah hasil dari kesabaran.

Selalu ada hikmah dalam setiap musibah yang menimpa.

 **x X x**

Naruto membuka pintu kamar secara tiba-tiba, sontak mengejutkan Sakura yang tengah membenahi tempat tidur. "Uh, aku terlambat." Gumamnya. Kali ini lelaki yang merupakan Suaminya itu selamat.

Tapi mau sampai berapa lama dia terbebas dari hukuman.

"Hmm... Sakura~" Naruto memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Menyesap wangi tubuhnya yang khas. Segar dan menggoda.

Sakura menggeliat kecil dalam pelukan Naruto. Nafasnya menguar disekitar leher, memberi rasa hangat disana. "Apa..." Ia berdiri lalu merangkul leher Naruto.

"Syukurlah kau tidak marah soal perjodohan itu." Naruto menarik pinggang Sakura hingga mendesakan tubuh mereka. Ia dapat merasakan tonjolan padat dada perempuan itu.

"..tidak ada gunanya aku marah." Sakura menyandarkan kepala di dada kokoh Naruto, tetapi kemudian ia mencemburutkan wajah secara diam-diam disana. Naruto pikir kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan tidak fatal.

Keterlaluan.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu." Satu kecupan mendarat dipucuk kepala Sakura, membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

Jari-jemari tersebut menjelajahi tubuh Naruto mulai dari tengkuk, turun ke bahu lalu lengan. Sakura mengulum senyum dengan wajah memerah saat menyentuh lengan telanjang Naruto.

Hangat dan padat. Sebelumya ia tak pernah melihat bentuk badan Naruto, sering kali terlindungi oleh balutan kemeja dan jas. Penghalang kehangatan nyata saat mereka saling berbagi pelukan.

"Tubuhmu hangat." Pandangan Naruto meneduh saat mendapat tatapan manja. Sakura memijat lengannya, seperti sedang merasakan daging berbalut kulit tersebut. "..aku suka."

Tubuh yang pas untuk ukuran seorang pria sejati. Naruto pantas menjadi model, namun dia lebih memilih berkarier diperusahaan sendiri daripada menyia-nyiakan waktu sementara pekerjaan yang dilakukan hanya untuk menyenangkan hati para wanita.

Sakura tak kan merelakan Naruto bekerja di dunia _entertaiment._

"..akan lebih hangat lagi saat kita berbagi tubuh." Naruto tersenyum— mesum. Sakura melayaninya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Berbagi tubuh bagaimana maksudmu...?" Perempuan itu pura-pura polos.

"..bercinta." Sakura mengerang geli kala mendapat kecupan di daerah leher. Naruto menginginkan malam pertama. "Berikan kesucianmu kepadaku, cinta..." Tubuh mereka semakin terdesak, dan tangan Naruto mulai bergerak nakal. Meraba lekukan tubuh Sakura.

"T-tunggu.." Perempuan itu menghentikan serangan Naruto. Menunda yang dinginkan oleh Suami pirang, tentunya membuat pria itu heran dan tidak menyukai penolakan ini. "..aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Hmmh.. apa?" Naruto tampak enggan meninggalkan leher Sakura hingga saat bertanya hidung dan bibirnya masih setia menetap di kulit mulus tersebut. "..cepat selesaikan." Ia ingin segera _melahap_ Sakura.

"Aku lupa mematikan kompor." Naruto melepaskan diri mereka. "..tolong." Sakura memelas dengan senyum tak berdosa. "Lalukan dengan cepat.. aku menunggumu disini."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi saat aku kembali kau harus terlihat seksi dengan pakaian baru." Bahkan Sakura tak pernah menduga tingkat kemesuman Naruto bertambah setelah mereka menikah.

Ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Nanti kau akan melihatnya sendiri sayangh~" Sakura mengusap pipi Naruto. Terasa halus dan lembut di telapak tangannya.

Naruto menyeringai, dan dengan mata berkabut ia meninggalkan kamar untuk segera menyelesaikan misi.

Sakura terkikik setelah kepergian Naruto. Secara tidak langsung ia telah diberi kesempatan. Saatnya untuk melalukan yang sudah seharusnya.

Wanita muda itu bergegas mengambil bantal dan selimut, kemudian ia lemparkan di depan pintu kamar. Menaruhnya di luar lalu mengunci pintu dari dalam.

"Rasakan itu." Tak henti-hentinya Sakura tertawa. Ia sudah merencanakan pembalasan tepat di malam pernikahan mereka. Jangan pikir ia akan diam saja setelah yang Naruto lakukan.

Penipuan keji itu masih terbayang dalam benak Sakura. Antara kesal, sedih dan bahagia setiap kali mengingatnya.

Meski awalnya sudah memberi pelajaran dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang disaksikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, bukan berarti perasaan Sakura terpuaskan. Tak sebanding dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya yang sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Kini dia telah mendapat balasan yang setimpal.

Naruto berdecak kesal. "Belum mati dari mananya." Saat Sakura bilang belum mematikan kompor ia pergi ke dapur, begitu tiba ia mendapati keadaan di dapur baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kompor yang masih menyala.

Entah Sakura lupa atau memang sengaja berbohong kepadanya.

"A-apa ini!?" Naruto sempat terdiam membatu melihat tumpukan bantal dan selimut di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup. Bahkan terkunci saat ia mencoba membuka pintu putih polos tersebut.

Wajah pria itu memucat begitu sadar.

"Sayangku.. cintaku.. apa yang kau lakukan di dalam." Naruto menelan ludah dengan berat. Ia harap ini tidak seperti yang dipikirkan. "..tak perlu malu-malu, aku malah suka melihat tubuh seksimu.. sekarang buka pintunya dan biarkan aku masuk."

Sakura tak merespons seruan Naruto. Ruangan di dalam sana hanya ada kesunyian.

Ini pertanda buruk.

" _Tsuma_..."

"Hukumanmu baru di mulai." Naruto melotot. Sama persis dengan yang dipikirkan. "..tidur disofa sana.!" Sakura menghukumnya.

"Ayolah sayang, jangan seperti ini..." Naruto memelas sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. Hancur sudah angan-angannya, dimana malam ini bermimpi menikmati tubuh Sakura justru berakhir mengenaskan di luar kamar.

Sofa ruang tamu yang akan menjadi kasurnya malam ini, dan selimut adalah pengganti kehangatan dari Sakura. Mengenaskan.

"Kau sendiri yang memulai, bukan 'kah seharusnya kau katakan yang sebenarnya tanpa menyakitiku."

Sakura merebahkan kepala diatas bantal lalu menarik selimut. Menikmati kesendirian tanpa pengganggu. Untuk saat ini ia ingin memelitkan tubuh kepada Naruto dan membiarkan sang Suami tidur tanpa Istri.

"..kau membuatku hancur saat tahu akan dijodohkan sengan pria asing." Dan ternyata pria itu adalah Naruto sendiri. Kekasih yang baru diputuskan demi menerima perjodohan layaknya seorang Putri kerajaan.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Berkali-kali sudah meminta ampunan. Melihat senyum Sakura membuat Naruto yakin bahwa dia sudah tidak marah lagi pasal penipuan itu, dan siapa yang tahu jika senyum itu palsu.

Naruto pikir setelah menjelaskan semua yang terjadi mampu menghampus dendam dalam diri Sakura. Sudah ia katakan sejak awal bahwa dirinya dijodohkan, namun saat sang Ibu mengatakan wanita itu terlahir dari keluarga Haruno seketika membuatnya dapat ide untuk memberi kejutan yang _anti-mainstream._

Kejutan itu memang berhasil namun berakhir dengan kegagalan sekarang.

Baru sekarang Naruto menyesali yang sudah ia lakukan. Harusnya penipuan itu tidak dijalani, apalagi sampai menyakiti Sakura. Beruntung saja dia tak hilang akal lalu mengakhiri hidup

Membayangkannya membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Ia tak kan sanggup bila sampai kehilangan Sakura. Lebih baik ikut mati bersamanya.

"Sakura.. sayang..." Naruto mencoba membujuk dengan harapan akan berhasil, namun Sakura terlalu keras kepala.

"Jangan berisik, aku mau tidur." Sahut sang Istri dari dalam dengan nada ketus.

Naruto menunduk lesu. "Sayang.. kau tega hikz T_T"

Sakura mengulum senyum. " _Oyasumi.. Anata_." Ia sangat mencintai Suami pirangnya, namun walaupun cinta tapi bukan berarti Naruto tidak pantas untuk di hukum. Itu sudah seharusnya dilakukan.

 **Klik.**

Seketika ruangan tersebut remang sesudah lampu di matikan. Naruto memposisikan bantal agar terletak nyaman disofa, kemudian ia berebah disana dengan tubuh berbalut selimut.

Sakura benar-benar membuatnya tidur di luar seorang diri.

"Ini 'kah yang namanya malam pertama..." Naruto meratapi nasib dengan pandangan tertuju ke arah langit-langit ruangan. "Mengenaskan." Ia meringis. Tak membayangkan akan tidur sendiri di luar.

Naruto pikir Sakura tak marah lagi setelah membalasnya di depan mata kedua orang tua. Ia di hajar layaknya musuh tersebar, dan tentunya tangis Sakura meraung-raung. Para orang tua yang menyaksikan _sweatdropp._

Lupakan masa lalu, kini Naruto hendak tidur agar besok tidak terlambat bangun. Bahkan setelah menikah ia tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan di kantor. Dunia ini terlalu keras.

Selang beberapa saat keadaan sunyi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengkuran yang menandakan Naruto sudah terlelap. Saat itu pula pintu kamar yang tadinya terkunci kini terbuka.

Sakura berdiri di daun pintu dengan senyum di wajah. "Baru dua puluh menit, sekarang kau sudah tidur nyenyak." Ia melangkah ke ruang tamu. Menghampiri sang Suami disana.

Kikikan geli tak tertahan lagi ketika melihat Naruto tidur. Dia tidur dengan mulut terbuka kecil, dari sanalah suara dengkuran khas itu lolos. Mendengkur saat tidur menandakan bahwa seseorang itu sedang kekelahan.

Sakura berjongkok. " _Anata..._ " Ia tak memanggilnya, namun hanya menggumamkan sang Suami. Hukuman masih berjalan.

"Enghh.." Naruto mengerang kecil dalam tidurnya. Mengatupkan kembali mulutnya sehingga menghentikan dengkuran. Sakura hendak beranjak, namun gerakan cepat Naruto menghentikan niatnya.

Perempuan itu melotot. Berpikir Naruto pura-pura tidur untuk menangkap dirinya. Nyatanya, semua pemikiran itu salah besar saat ia menatap was-was wajah damai sang Suami.

Naruto tidur lelap dengan menjadikan Sakura sebagai guling. Ia didekap erat, tetapi terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Kalau bukan karena hukuman pastinya saat ini mereka sedang bergumul di tempat yang seharusnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, inilah pilihan Sakura untuk memberi pelajaran kepada Naruto.

Sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup, dan bersyukur tidak benar-benar dilakukan olehnya karena mengingat dosa yang tak terampuni bila mati bunuh diri.

Naruto beruntung masih bisa memiliki Sakura dengan cinta yang utuh.

 **x X x**

 **Ctek.**

Kompor tersebut menyala di bawah panci yang berisi. Sambil menunggu air mendidih Sakura memotingi sayuran segar untuk toping, kemudian ia masukan ke dalam panci tadi setelah mencucinya sampai bersih.

"Pagi ini sarapan dengan menu ramen special." Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia sejak membuka mata pagi-pagi sekali.

Biarpun Naruto sedang di hukum, itu dilakukan saat malam hari, pagi siang dan sore adalah tugasnya melayani sang Suami. Sakura hanya memelitkan tubuh dari Naruto.

Hidung mancung tersebut menghirup dalam aroma lezat ini. Ia terbangun dan langsung menyibak selimut dari tubuh.

 _Kriuukk~_

Naruto meringis. "Aku lapar..." Keluhnya seraya mengusap perut.

Pria muda itu bergegas menuju dapur lalu tersenyum kecil begitu mendapati punggung ramping tengah membelakanginya. Si pemilik tubuh molek itu sedang sibuk mengolah sarapan.

Tubuh Sakura agak terdorong ke depan saat tiba-tiba tangan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya. Tak hanya tangan, kini hidung dan bibir nakal menggerayangi leher belakangnya. Menciptakan rasa geli.

Sakura tertawa pelan. Hembusan nafas Naruto membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Hmmhh... Sakura." Ia menggerunum— memanggil sang Istri.

Tangan Naruto bergerak naik ke atas, dan dengan cepat Sakura menghentikan pergerakan tangan tersebut. "Tidak sekarang sayang, aku sedang sibuk." Tolaknya— menjadikan kesibukan sebagai alasan.

Naruto menghiraukan penolakan Sakura. Bukan 'kah sudah jelas bahwa ia benci penolakan. "Semalam kau tidak sibuk.. kenapa menolakku?" Ia memprotes atas penolakan semalam.

Sakura terkekeh. "Saat malam hari hukumannmu akan berlangsung hingga pagi." Jawabnya dengan enteng, tak sadar telah membuat wajah Naruto memucat.

Faktanya tidak ada malam pengantin. Kata-kata itu hanya mitos belaka.

"S-sampai kapan?"

Begitu air mendidih Sakura langsung memasukan dua keping ramen mentah. "Seperti cinta kita.. sampai kapanpun." Ia mengaduk-aduk masakan tersebut untuk meratakan ramen mentah tadi agar matang sempurna.

"A-a..." Naruto tidak mampu lagi menui kalimat gara-gara perkataan Sakura yang dilontarkan seenak bokong. Sekarang ia benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan penipuan manis itu.

Manis baginya saja.. kelewat keji bagi Sakura.

"Naru, hentikan.." Sakura tak habis pikir Naruto benar-benar keras kepala dalam menginginkan dirinya. Dia memaksanya.

"Hmmh.. tidak mau." Tolak pria itu.

Sakura mendengus. Cara Naruto memaksa membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain. "Baka." Ketika jari-jemari kokoh itu terselip di balik celemek yang dikenakan, ia menarik sebelah tangan Naruto yang tersisa lalu...

"Ouchh"

Ide Sakura berhasil menjauhkan Naruto darinya. "Mandi dulu baru sarapan.. ramenmu sudah matang." Ia menyalin ramen ke dalam mangkuk jumbo dan menggunakan piring untuk alas.

Wajah Naruto tampak masam, dan Sakura acuh terhadapnya. Ia menghisap ujung telunjuk yang perih karena terkena panci panas. Sakura sengaja menarik tangannya lalu ditempelkan di badan panci.

Tak hanya malam, pagi ini pun berlalu dengan penuh kesialan. Lagi-lagi tidak berhasil menikmati tubuh Sakura.

Jadi belum saatnya.

 **x X x**

 _"Jangan makan siang di kantin."_

Pesan Sakura sebelum Naruto berangkat ke kantor. Kini ia tengah duduk di ruang khusus sembari menanti kedatangan Sakura— membawakan bekal untuk makan siang.

Katanya makanan di kantin tidak higienis. Pemasakannya kurang bersih dari bakteri. Biarpun memasakan untuk karyawan di kantor tertanama selalu ada kecerobohan yang tanpa sengaja mereka lakukan.

Nyonya pingkish itu memang cerewet.

Tapi nyatanya kecerewatan Sakura lah yang menumbuhkan cinta di hati Naruto. Menginginkan dia untuk hidup bersama. Menjadikan Ratu dalam hati. Mengharapkan kebahagiaan hanya dengan dia seorang.

Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura, hingga ia tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana tulusnya cinta ini. Sakura sendiri yang bisa merasakan cinta darinya.

 **Cklek.**

Sakura datang membawa makan siang. Senyum Naruto merekah sebagai bentuk sambutan hangat atas kedatangan sang Istri. Hidungnya tersuguhi oleh aroma lezat makanan, memberi dampak pada perutnya yang kosong.

"Maaf sayang, tadi ada terjebak macet di jalan." Sakura membuka satu persatu tutup bekal. Memperlihatkan kepada Naruto berbagai macam makan yang ia bawa.

Ada sushi, yelur gulung yang merupakan makanan kesukaan Naruto selain ramen. Ada juga sebotol jeruk peras dingin yang diolah dengan tangan Sakura sendiri.

Sakura seorang Istri yang sangat luar biasa. Naruto tak salah memilih pasangan hidup.

Naruto meninggalkan singgasana lalu berjalan mengitari meja. Selain semua makanan itu, Sakura juga akan menjadi santapannya siang ini. Cukup sebagai makanan pembuka.

Lagi-lagi pelukan dari belakang. Sakura tak menghentikan kegiatan— menyiapkan makan siang untuk Naruto. Ia fokus pada pekerjaan dan menghiraukan si Suami mesum.

Selalu menagih kehangatan.

"Makan siangmu sudah siap."

Naruto menyesap wangi tubuh Sakura yang memabukan. Jadi Istri merah mudahnya itu pakai parfume. "..tapi makanan pembukaku belum siap." Setiap kali melihat Sakura rasa lapar itu akan hilang.

Justru laparnya berpindah ke tubuh. Lapar akan diri Sakura yang molek.

Naruto menelan ludah karena nafsu yang sulit dibendung. Kali ini Sakura pasrah— menerima ciuman bertubi-tubi di kulitnya yang terkespos.

"Lain kali pakailah mantel saat keluar.. tubuhmu tidak boleh terlihat di mata publik." Sakura mengulum senyum. Naruto selalu bisa meluluhkan hatinya, dan kali ini ia tak menolak lagi.

Kalimat _sampai kapanpun_ itu hanyalah candaan semata. Ia tak setega itu membiarkan Naruto hidup bersama seorang Istri tanpa belaian. Seperti hidup sendiri saja.

"Enghh~"

Mata Naruto berkabut. Erangan Sakura membangkitkan birahinya dengan pesat, memberi rasa panas diujung kepala.

Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka sayu. Tengah menikmati pijatan lembut dari tangan lebar di kedua dadanya. "Sakura..." Naruto mendesak pinggul, seketika membuat mata Sakura terpejam kala mendapat tubrukan dari benda yang telah mengeras. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Naruh~" Nada Sakura terdengar halus. Suaranya tertimbun dalam desahan yang tertahan.

Dada Naruto berpacu cepat. Sangat menginginkan Sakura saat ini juga. Detik ini juga.

Tapi seharusnya Sakura pasrah saat masih di rumah. Pasrah di kantor bukanlah tempat yang tepat. Bersyukur sebelum masuk orang di luar sana mengetuk pintu lebih dulu.

 **Tok tok.**

Naruto mengutuk. Selalu ada gangguan. Sakura mendorongnya lalu membenahi letak busana. Merapikan kembali bajunya yang lunyak karena remasan tangan Naruto.

"Boss." Panggil orang itu.

"Masuk." Jawaban Naruto terdengar datar. Menutupi kekesalan melalui wajah dingin. Sakura mengulum senyum geli melihat wajah tampan itu sedang masam. Semasan mangga muda.

"Boss, dua puluh menit lagi rapat kita akan dimuali."

Gagal sudah ancang-ancang Naruto yang ingin menyerang Sakura lagi. Waktunya terbentur dengan pekerjaan, dan ini sangat merepotkan.

Gagal lagi.

 **x X x**

Saat masuk ia tak pendapati sang bidadari merah muda di dalam. Kekosongan melingkupi ruangan luas tersebut, dan hanya menghadirkan Naruto seorang disana.

Pria itu celingkukan mencari keberadaan Sakura. Hari ini ia pulang lebih awal, sedikit mendapat kesempatan untuk menikmati hari kebersamaan sebagai pengantin baru.

Sewaktu di kantor Naruto buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjan, berniat ingin pulang sore lalu bermanja-manja dengan Sakura setelah di rumah. Sekarang ia kehilangan sang Istri dan tengah mencarinya.

Anggap saja sedang bermain petak umpet.

"Spada...!" Suara Naruto mengalun hingga ke ujung lorong.

Tapi tidak ada sahutan.

"Kemana perginya Istriku?"

Naruto tiba dibelakang rumah dan melihat beberapa kain berjemur disana. Ia menangkap siluet indah dari balik sprai tilam, seketika mengembangkan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Hehehe.. aku menemukanmu sayang."

Pria itu menjilat bibir layaknya melihat semangkuk ramen. Ia lapar, namun rasa lapar yang ingin menyantap Sakura. Ingin menjilat kulit mulusnya sebagaimana menikmati _ice cream_ , kemudian memagut bibir mungil itu dengan kuat sampai dia mengerang.

Tubuh Naruto meremang. Membayangkan hal-hal kotor semakin membangkitkan birahi. Kali ini ia tak kan membiarkan Sakura lolos lagi, kalau menolak terpaksa memperkosanya.

Berkali-kali dikatakan bahwa seorang Naruto Namikaze sangat tak menyukai sebuah penolakan.

Toh, setelah diperkosa justru Sakura akan ketagihan. Ingin lagi.. lagi dan lagi.

 **Hup.**

"Dapat!" Naruto cengengesan. Merasa bangga setelah berhasil memeluk Sakura dari balik sprai.

Berulang kali tinju kecil mendarat di lengan Naruto selama. "L-lepas!" Sakura meronta. Pelukan ini membuat dirinya lembab karena bersentuhan dengan kain basah.

"..tidak akan~" Naruto menciumi Sakura dengan adanya pembatas antara mereka. Tetap nikmati walau sebenarnya mencium kain basah.

Bila dengan pukulan saja tidak mempan, maka Sakura memilih mencubit pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Rasakan itu!

"Aw!" Cara Sakura berhasil. "Sayang, apa yang menyengatku tadi!?" Naruto mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang tadi mendapat capitan.

Sakura tersenyum galak. "Ini.." Ia menunjukan jari telunjuk dan jempol. Naruto bergidik. Mana pernah ia tahu sengatan dari kedua jari akan terasa sakit saat menyengat. Seperti suntikan.

"Sakit tahu." Bibir Naruto mengerucut.

Sakura melanjutkan kegiatan. "Jangan ganggu, aku sedang sibuk." Saat berberes-beres rumah ia mendapati seonggok pakain kotor dalam lemari. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menjalani hidup jorok.

Jawaban itu membuat Naruto kesal. "I don't care!" Ia langsung menyerang Sakura. Menculik perempuan itu dengan pelukan erat. Sakura tertawa dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku baka."

Naruto mengecup pipi merona Sakura. "..tidak mau." Ia membuka kaki satu langkah. Saat mundur ke belakang tanpa sengaja menginjak sprai basah yang melorot ke bawah karena ulahnya sendiri sewaktu memeluk Sakura secara tiba-tiba tadi.

Kontan, jemuran kain itu langsung roboh.

Sakura melotot. "CUCIANKU!" Sia-sia sudah pekerjaan yang ia lakukan selama dua jam. Pingganglah yang terkena dampak dari cucian sebanyak ini.

 **x X x**

Sakura bahkan baru keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat itu Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Langsung menyerang tubuh mungil yang ia dambakan.

Kapan lagi dirinya dapat menikmati seluruh tubuh Sakura?

Kejadian pukul empat tadi sempat membuat Sakura mengamuk, agar tidak mengambek dan memotong jatah lagi Naruto rela membantunya mengulangi lagi semua cucian.

Melelahkan memang, namun tak semelalahkan sebagaimana sulitnya mendapatkan jatah saat tengah malam. Untuk mendapatkannya Naruto telah banyak berkorban.

Sakura menjauhkan wajah Naruto. Menghentikan kecupan-kecupan dari sang Suami. "Ne, tidak sekarang.." Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan menolakku lagi."

"Tap—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Naruto menatap tajam mata Sakura. "..aku tahu ini baru pukul delapan, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Pipi Sakura menggembung karena tawa yang tertahan. Naruto mendengus kesal. "Terlalu lama menunggu sampai tengah malam." Ia memelas.

Terlampau menginginkan Sakura.

"Setidaknya dengarkan aku du—"

"Tidak mau!" Naruto membopong Sakura. "..aku tidak ingin penjelasan lagi. Serahkan tubuhmu sekarang." Sakura bergidik. Tingkat kemesuman Naruto sudah melebihi batas.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja." Lebih baik pasrah. Toh, nanti juga Naruto akan tahu sendiri.

Kecupan itu bermula dari kening, turun ke mata lalu menikmati kelopak putih tersebut selama sesaat. Setelah kedua mata kini hidung, kemudian bibir.

Disanalah kecupan Naruto benar-benar berhenti. Sakura membalas lumatan darinya, dan sebagai respons atas rasa nikmat, sang Istri memberi remasan terhadap rambutnya. Ia suka saat jemari lentik tersebut menjambaki rambut pendeknya.

"Enghh.."

Erangan yang sama sewaktu di kantor kembali terdengar. Naruto tidak tahan dengan suara lembut Sakura, untuk itu ia melepas ciuman mereka demi mendengarkan suara itu lagi.

 **Srett.**

Resleting daster merah yang Sakura kenakan di buka. Naruto menurunkan relseting merah tersebut hingga pangkal, dan tak menyisakan penutup di tubuh atas Sakura.

Menatap gundukan tersebut cukup lama, kemudian Naruto menyerangnya lebih dari sekedar pijatan.

Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam ketika melihat kepala pirang si Suami tengah bergerak-gerak di atas dadanya yang terbuka. Naruto menyingkap bra merah miliknya tadi.

Perempuan itu menggigit bibir dengan keras. Terlalu malu untuk mendesah. "Engh, Narutoh~" Dan akhirnya ia tak mampu lagi menahan diri. Lidah hangat itu membuat dadanya mengeras.

Tangan nakal Naruto kembali berulah, dimana saat ini sedang membelai pinggang Sakura lalu turun sampai kebawah, dan berhenti sepenuhnya di paha bagian dalam.

Ia memasukan jari tengahnya kesana, namun sesuatu yang aneh membuat Naruto terheran, seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dalam menikmati payudara Sakura.

"Eh!" Naruto melepas kulumannya. Menatap Sakura yang terengah di bawah tindihannya. "A-apa ini!?"

Sang Istri nyengir usai menormalkan cara kerja otak. "Kan sudah kubilang tidak sekarang.."

Naruto menggerakan jari dari balik celana dalam Sakura. Ada suatu benda yang menjanggal disana. Terasa hangat dan berisi. Berulang kali ia menggesek-gesek benda padat tersebut.

"J-jangan-jangan.. kau..." Wajah Naruto memucat. Dalam hati berharap bahwa ini tidak benar-benar terjadi. Ia tak ingin gagal lagi seperti yang sudah berlalu.

Sakura menarik tengkuk Naruto lalu membisikan kalimat singkat dengan nada seduktif. Setelahnya ia mengecup daun telinga Naruto, sementara empunya terdiam membantu.

"..aku sedang menstruasi, dan yang kau sentuh itu pembalut."

Terjadinya sangat mendadak. Sesudah mandi barulah Sakura sadari tamu bulanannya datang. Saat menolak dicium Naruto malah memaksa, ingin menjelaskan keadaan pria itu justru marah kepadanya.

Akhirnya Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain. Biarkan dia tahu dengan sendirinya.

Kini Naruto menjatuhkan kepala diatas dada Sakura. Ia pasrah dengan kegagalan ini lagi.

Kali ini harus menunggu selama satu minggu.

"Ohh.. tidakkk! T_T"

 **-The End-**

 **Terimakasih**

* * *

Etdah, dapet inspirasi nih setelah fans narusaku ngereview panjang lebar. Kyaaa, mksh idenya. Aku suka.. aku suka _ #Bling2

BTW, kasihan ya ma Naruto. Sini dah sama ane aja :"v #Dishannarolagi :"v


End file.
